


Confessions of Old

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Caught, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Frottage, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: He hadn't meant to get them, really hadn't intended to even end up in the little lingerie shop in the mall, but somehow he'd found himself at the register with them, praying he was buying the right size for himself.





	Confessions of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena

Dick smoothed his hands over the tight fabric clinging to his hips. He was used to tight clothing; hell, his suit was basically _painted_ on him, so this was nothing new. The part that was new happened to be the way this _particular_ item of clothing wasn't conventionally one that belonged on his body, not that convention had ever been something he cared about.

He turned to the side and took in the way the smooth blue silk encased him, the obscenity of the bulge in the front and how the fabric barely contained him. His fingertips traced along the white lace at the elastic of the waist and then along the arch of his hip. 

He hadn't meant to get them, really. He hadn't even intended to end up in that little lingerie shop in the mall, but somehow he'd found himself at the register with them, praying he was buying the right size for himself, not really knowing if they'd even feel like the ones he'd tried for his girlfriend so many years ago. He'd been in high school and, at the time, his only reason for trying them on had been that she'd promised to suck his cock if he put on her underwear first. Of course he'd gone with it, hormones dictating what he was willing to do, and for years he'd thought nothing more of it.

That was until he'd passed that store and saw they had panties _with his logo_. They were hideous in reality, the Nightwing symbol slapped across them at awkward angles, a truly bad design if he thought about it. He could come up with a better one off the top of his head, even just a simple black pair of panties with his logo stretched along the front and over the hips, curving onto the back and down into his old finger stripes along the cheeks. That would have been better than those damn things. All the same, they had drawn him in, made him pick them up and shake his head. Then as he'd turned away, he'd seen _these_ – brilliant beautiful blue panties, silky and delicate, the barest hint of white lace and a tiny little white bow set along the band in the front. Memories had flooded him, the sensation of silk on his skin, the way that women's silken clothing was different than men's, a stretch to it that just didn't happen with guy's boxers and he'd started to get hard just thinking about it.

Never one to give up on something that might spice up his personal time, he'd known he what he had to do and rooted around to find a pair that looked like it might have a prayer of containing him and then purchased them, turning on his charm on the desk clerks. They cooed over the panties, swooned over him, and overall he was certain they had the impression he was buying them for his girl.

Not that he _had_ a girl right now. Hadn't for almost a year now, but that hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. 

He turned so he could see his backside in the mirror, biting at his bottom lip as he took in just how damn good they made his ass look. The panties came to just under his cheeks, cupping the firm globes like a second skin and he didn't stop himself from reaching back and grabbing his own plump flesh and squeezing. His thumbs swiped over the material and he let out a shaky breath, wetting his lips and closing his eyes as he kneaded. Desire snaked its way through him and he groaned as his cock flexed, starting to swell inside the silky encasement. There'd been no mistake here, that was for damn sure.

He kept right on squeezing until he was fully hard and only then did he turn back around to see how obscene his cock looked in the material. It was tented out in the front, perhaps more obvious than he would have been in his briefs but not quite as comical as it was when he got a hard-on in boxers. The silken fabric clung to his every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. He could see the entire outline of his cock, even the ridge of his foreskin pulled back around the head. His balls were tight and high, a curve in the fabric he wanted to cup and squeeze like he'd been doing with his ass.

Leaning forward on the wall, one hand supporting him, he did exactly that. His hand cupped over the shape of his sac and he gave it a good squeeze, a needy little sound escaping him as his cock twitched and a flood of precum left the material damp around the head of his prick. 

He wanted to _cum_ in them.

The thought hit him hard and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing at the shape of his cock and starting to stroke. His movements were quick, built of desperation and apparently years of repression. 

Meeting his own eyes in the mirror he found need and desire so blatant it almost took his breath away. His jaw was slack and his lips parted and another thought offered itself up to him – he wanted to try sucking a cock.

A sharp cry left him as his hand sped up, his tongue swiping out over his bottom lip and he looked back down at what he was doing, the material grasped around his aching length, the smear of his precum getting larger by the second. He imagined the smooth glide of flesh into his mouth and he jerked his hips forward as he started to cum, stroking himself frantically through it.

His cum welled up through the fabric and dripped down over his fingers. The rest of it he could feel flooding around his cock, sliding down to his balls and his excitement kept him higher for longer than he'd managed in a long time as he grabbed at himself and smeared it around inside the panties, thrusting against his own hand until he was fully empty.

With a shudder, he turned and let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

Closing his eyes, he let the image of his mouth around a cock linger. He hadn't thought about anything like that in years, not since he'd realized he was actually attracted to Wally way back when. 

Keeping his hand cupped over himself, he let his head hit the wall and he sighed. It was _always_ like this when he had to deal with some new part of himself, always dredging up the other pieces that he hadn't quite figured out along with it. 

So he liked wearing women's lingerie and getting himself off in them. That, he could deal with. It was a kink, maybe not a common one, but one nonetheless. He would contemplate getting a few more pairs from online now that he knew his size and maybe even wear them around under his jeans to see how he liked it.

The other part was what worried him. Not in the sense that it weirded him out or that he couldn't deal with it. Mostly because he'd never been attracted to any other guy aside from Wally and that had always kind of bothered him. Why only _one_ guy? Why not other men?

With only one guy he couldn’t call himself bi and he really felt like he was being unfair to all the bisexual guys in the world with even trying to think of himself in those terms. Yet, he wasn't straight either because straight guys didn't think about blowing other men while stroking their cock.

Really, a label shouldn't have mattered and, in principle, he knew that. In practice, he _wanted_ a label, wanted to know what he could call himself with a single word or a few, not with some lengthy explanation that he was into the concept of another guy's dick, but only into _one_ guy. It didn't seem like something he wanted to dredge up every time he tried to explain, but he was also damn tired of calling himself straight. 

He shifted and the panties clung to him oddly, his cooling cum feeling sort of disgusting and he winced, pushing himself off the floor and padding into his bathroom where he stripped off the garment and rinsed it in the sink. Squeezing it out he stared down at the dark blue bundle in his hand and tried to decide if it was safe for the washer. Probably or else girls would have a hard go of it and he made his decision to just do a load of laundry in a few minutes. He pitched it into the hamper and stepped into the shower to rinse away his day and the evidence of what he'd just done.

As he stood under the hot spray he wondered how Wally would take it if he knew Dick had ever thought of him that way. Not that it'd been Wally in his mind this time, but when he'd been a teenager and nearly glued to the guy's side, it had been fairly consistent. Every month or so he'd wake up from a dream and it had definitely been Wally front and center.

His hands moved over his body, washing away suds as he deliberated actually telling him. Maybe not so bluntly, but just hint at the idea; maybe a properly placed question. His heart thudded and he almost laughed at himself as he felt his hands tremor the slightest bit. 

Tomorrow... tomorrow he'd see if he still wanted to talk to Wally; if he did, then he'd figure it out.

\---------

Dick sat at the coffee shop a block away from his place, curled up on the couch in the pseudo-privacy of his favorite corner. Wally had shown up a few minutes ago and was presently at the counter, very obviously – and poorly – flirting with the barista while he waited on his coffee. 

It was like a habit with him, something he did less out of genuine interest and more out of nerves. It'd taken a few years for Dick to catch on, but the thing was, Wally didn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't flirting. He was horrid at trying to follow a slow conversation with someone he didn't know and his fear of outing himself as the Flash due to how quickly he skipped topics kept him rooted in his ways and continued to make him flirt with pretty much any woman he came into contact with. 

Dick shifted his coffee cup to the other hand and pressed his palm against the side of the ceramic, letting the warmth fill him as Wally made his way through the sea of chairs and tables and then plopped on the couch next to him. 

"Don't think she was into me."

Dick gave a little huff of a laugh and shook his head. "No, I don't believe she was."

"Am I off my game?"

Dick shrugged. When was Wally ever _on_ his game? The poor guy had almost no game, but Dick wasn't cruel enough to tell him that. Really, it shouldn't matter if the right person came along and that was all that mattered. 

Wally hedged closer to him and Dick felt the waves of cool coming off his skin. He frowned. "Where'd you come from?"

"Ah... helping," Wally gestured with his finger, moving it from one side of the imaginary globe to the other and then grimacing, "elsewhere."

Dick shifted until his thigh was pressed against Wally's and frowned at how cold he was. "How long were you there?"

"Since around three this morning."

"You guys need help?"

Wally shook his head. "We found... what we were looking for. It's okay."

Dick nodded, wishing like hell he could get Wally warm. It had to sincerely suck to be this cold. He took note that Wally wasn't drinking his coffee at all and he glanced from the cup to Wally's intent gaze, curiosity written in his own as best he could manage.

"If I drink it while I'm so cold, it'll come right back up." He pried his fingers from around the cup and then put them back. "Using it as a hand warmer."

Dick nodded and then pushed himself up. "Let's head to my place, you can take a warm shower or at least get a few blankets."

Wally was up in an instant and Dick narrowed his eyes at him, silently telling him to be careful with his speed as he meandered toward the front. He poured his coffee in a to go cup, popped the lid on it, and then repeated the process with Wally's, not trusting him to do it himself and go slowly. Handing it back, he stepped outside and led the way around the corner, clutching his coffee close as he took a breath and waited.

Wally's arms tightened around him and then they were moving so quickly Dick's eyes stung. Even with them closed they watered and he realized just how much he appreciated his mask. They stopped once they were in Dick's apartment and Wally disappeared down the hallway to the bathroom.

Dick heard the shower turn on a moment later and he sank down on the couch, a bit grateful to be stationary again. Absentmindedly, he slid two fingers under the waistband of his jeans to feel the stretchy fabric of the forest green panties he wore today. He figured today was as good day to try them as any since he had the day off. He'd ordered three pairs of panties online along with a strappy harness that encased both his chest and his arms and he felt ridiculously sexy when he had it on.

Remembering that his computer currently had a photo for male stockings up, he reached out with one foot and closed the lid, hearing the fan power off as it went to sleep. No point in someone accidentally bumping the mouse and him having to explain why he had a site for male lingerie up on the screen. 

He'd just settled back when he heard Wally from down the hall. "Putting my clothes in the dryer for a minute!" He heard the latch pop open and it was only a half second later that he realized just what was mixed in there with the rest of his clothing. His little blue pair of panties were nestled in there somewhere and he swallowed thickly, hoping Wally would either not notice and just shove his clothing in or well... he just hoped he didn't see it.

He heard the dryer click on but didn't hear anything else for long enough that he wondered if Wally was standing in the little alcove naked as the day he was born. The thought sent heat spiraling through him and he took a healthy swig of his coffee to cover the way his breath wavered. A shiver worked through him and he chewed at his lower lip, contemplating just how to work his desired question into regular conversation. He didn't want to be obvious about it; he just wanted it to be something that could be brushed off if Wally's answer was no, but it wasn't like it was an every day kind of question either.

The couch dipped beside him and Wally was there, huddled in one of Dick's biggest blankets. "Your hot water here is awesome."

"Yeah, it only takes a few seconds to heat up. It's nice." Dick forced his gaze to remain anywhere but on Wally because he was pretty sure the guy was naked under that blanket and this was so not the time to be thinking about that. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Wally sighed. "What'd I do?"

"Huh?" Dick's gaze flicked to him out of shock alone and he found worry written across Wally's features. He frowned, shaking his head. "Why would you think you've done something wrong?"

"You're kind of distant and you're never distant with me. With the others, sure. Even with Bruce, but not with me."

So, there it was, an opening the size of Metropolis and Dick _wanted_ to take it. Needed to know for his own sake if nothing else and with him and Wally, he was pretty sure they'd get over any awkwardness resulting from it given enough time.

"Nothing you did, promise. I'm a little out of sorts over a few things that have caught up with me lately."

"Oh?" Wally turned to face Dick, the blanket bunched up around him tightly enough there wasn't going to be any awkwardness of accidentally showing off skin he shouldn't. "Anything I could help with?"

An offer, not so unlike Dick's own at the coffee shop and he contemplated that, too, before he answered. "Maybe... I guess I kind of need a sounding board."

"Always here for that. What's going on?"

Dick shifted his coffee cup to the other hand and took a big swallow of the liquid before putting it down on the table beside him. "It's a little... personal."

"Personal like bad or personal like advice?"

"Not bad, not really advice, but I guess more like... I've been questioning myself a lot and I would like to have another guy's input."

"Alright."

Dick swallowed, tipping his head back before he blurted out the first thing he could manage. "You ever have these fantasies pop up in your mind while you're alone and they're not at all what you expect?"

"I guess I don't really expect most of my fantasies. It's hard to predict them when I have so many other things I'm concentrating on. So in that regard I guess they always surprise me."

Dick hummed, turned the answer over in his head and then managed quietly, "Ever think of a guy?"

They sat in silence for a minute before Wally cleared his throat and Dick chanced a sidelong glance at him, found discomfort in Wally's demeanor and he winced, feeling immediately like something heavy was sitting on his chest. Swallowing thickly, he sighed and then shook his head. "Forget it. It's not like it happens often or something, just... once in a while. I guess I just wanted to know if that's something that happens to all guys or if I need to start re-evaluating myself over here. But... yeah, just... forget it. Drop it and pretend like I never said anything, okay?" He pushed himself up and picked up his coffee cup, embarrassment pushing him out of the room and into the kitchen where he dumped his coffee before he could even think through the action. 

He stared at the liquid as it circled the drain and he took the sprayer and rinsed the sink, realizing his hands were shaking. He covered it with the jerky movement of the hose and shoved it viciously back into the holder before shutting off the water. He snatched up his cup and turned to pitch it into the trashcan only to be confronted with the solid wall of Wally's chest. He took a step back and bumped into the sink, making a face and trying to skirt around him only to find his way blocked. Irritation boiled up inside him and he shoved the cup at Wally. 

"Fine, you throw it away then."

Wally grasped the cup and Dick's hand retreated. "You just dumped your whole coffee out. Why? Was it the wrong one? Did they mess it up? Was it too cold?"

Dick felt like his every barrier was crumbling and he couldn't believe minutes ago he'd told himself it would be okay to ask such a thing, that it wouldn’t be an issue. Clearly, it _was_ an issue. He'd probably only been this wrong a few times in his life and most of those were out in the field when he'd still been green.

Anger came up behind the irritation and the constant barrage of questions and he turned on his heel and got around the counter before Wally was in his way again. His ground his teeth and did his best to bite back his rage. 

"I need the restroom, now get out of my way before I fucking piss on you."

Wally blinked at him and Dick thought he looked suspiciously like an owl at the moment. He stepped around him and continued down the hallway and into the bathroom. He closed the door, locked it, and then leaned heavily on the counter. Closing his eyes, he forced his annoyance at himself to stop bubbling up and coming out against poor Wally. He hadn't done anything wrong, didn't deserve Dick's anger and certainly not his fear lashing out like this. 

He stood there for a good five minutes before he actually took a piss, washed his hands and face, and re-emerged to find Wally fully re-dressed and folding Dick's clothing in the alcove with the washer and dryer. He stood there, feeling suddenly queasy, hoping against hope Wally hadn't found the panties yet. Finally, he managed weakly, "I can do that. Thank you, but it's really not necessary."

Wally shrugged him off and Dick watched like the world had just slowed down as Wally picked up the next item and the panties came up, clinging to bottom of his workout shorts. Wally separated them, folded the panties, and then the shorts without a word.

Dick sagged against the door frame feeling like he was suddenly trying to breathe around a huge knot in his throat. This wasn't how he wanted this to go. Wasn't at all how he wanted someone to find out he liked wearing women's lingerie. 

Wally finished folding his clothing and then turned around, holding the first stack out to Dick. "Where do you want these? Bed? Closet? Dresser?"

"I..." Dick just stared at him, knew all the color was gone from his face, felt the light-headedness before it made him dizzy, and he swallowed again, suddenly feeling sick.

Air brushed past him and a second later, he was sitting on the edge of his bed and Wally had his hand on his back, keeping his head lowered nearly between his own knees. 

"Breathe... Are you going to throw up?"

He contemplated it and then shook his head a little. 

Wally's hand stroked over his back and shoulders, then the bed dipped and Wally was beside him, his warmth pressing right against Dick's thigh and hip. "Look... if this is about what you asked, you just sort of blindsided me. I'm not angry and I'm not weirded out or anything. Honestly, the answer to your question is yes. I've thought about it before. But I also think it's not, uh... well... something a straight dude does, you know? Like I don’t think a completely straight guy thinks about getting off with another guy."

Dick managed a little sound that told he was listening but nothing in him could draw up an answer beyond that. 

"Was it the first time you thought about it? Is that why you're all worked up?"

Dick shook his head and Wally hummed. They sat silently for a minute, Dick having to count his seconds in order to breathe correctly, Wally seeming content to just sit with his hand on Dick's back. 

"Only recently?" Dick shook his head again and Wally patted his back before continuing. "I think the first time I thought about another dude I was like... I dunno, thirteen or something? Pretty young anyway. Not like the start of puberty or anything but kinda close. It wasn't super explicit, but the thought was there, sort of hedging in on what I was doing, and I remember it not being a big deal back then. But it happened again when I was older and by then I think society had taught me it was a big deal and I sort of panicked. It's not like there's a lot of people to talk to about that kind of thing. I was dating Donna at the time and given we were having sex, it was kind of a fucked up time to think about something like that." He paused, laughed quietly. "Not kind of, it really was. Rude, I guess? I dunno."

Dick managed to sit up a little, bracing his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor. "I think we've all thought about something else during sex before. It happens. The brain's all over the place, hormones going haywire, and if you're having any issue at all trying to get off then your mind is going to desperately seek whatever it can to finish you off."

"Ah, see, the technical end. Makes sense." Wally rubbed a circle on his back and Dick relaxed under it. "So, anyway, after that the thoughts got a bit more common. I guess you caught me off guard because I was still pretty sure a) no one knew and b) it wasn't something anyone was supposed to know. But, here I am and now you know."

Dick rubbed a hand over his face and then dropped it back between his knees. "When we were younger, it was... common. But it was only ever one person. No one else did it for me. It hadn't happened in years but the other day..." he shrugged, "yeah. I guess it was both exhilarating and terrifying. Like why now? Why come back after all this time?"

The bed shifted and Wally was half draped over him for a second and then was back, his hand pressing soft fabric into Dick's palm. He stared down at the bright pink and purple swirls on the fabric and felt his cheeks heating up. 

"Invoice is still on your bed, there's a pair in the hamper in the bathroom, and then one in the clothes I just folded. You're not dating and you've never been a casual sex kind of guy. I can draw my own lines and before you go panicking on me again, it's fine. Everyone's got kinks." Wally waved his hand. "I have a point here. Sometimes... when I try something new it dredges up things I didn't really deal with in the past. Like I found out I really like using an ice pack in ways one _should not_ use an ice pack, but doing that sort of made a few things I hadn't dealt with come back up when I was done. Sat around in a funk for most of a day over it, too. Not sure why that kind of thing knocks shit loose, but I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say you figured out you were into this, tried it, dredged up the old memories of this guy you were into and now you're lost and trying to find an answer, right?"

Dick sighed, scrunching the fabric up in his hand and hiding it away in his lap. He worked his jaw for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's about right."

"Can we just be blunt to each other? Like we used to be when we were kids?"

"I'd... prefer it." Dick felt some of the tension leave him, lifted his head and turned to see Wally watching him, worry written across his features. 

"Alright. So remember when we used to confess shit to one another and it was never awkward at all? Like I told you the first night I had a wet dream and you just explained what happened all clinical like and it was fine. The first time you kissed a girl, you told me and it was high five time. He looked wistful for a moment. "That was nice."

"It was."

"My confession then. One of those times I caught myself thinking about a guy while I was with Donna, I think I led myself into it. Or at least I told myself I did. You'll see where this is going long before I say it, but just keep with me here." Wally moved around until he was cross-legged on the bed, his hands resting in his lap. "You'd been away with B for a long time, a couple months, working on something you couldn't get away from. I was so used to seeing you and talking with you that it was kind of difficult not having our usual time together. I'd been thinking on what to do with myself since it was Wednesday and you weren't gonna be around again when Donna started to get busy with me. One thing led to the next and we ended up in the bedroom and you just popped right back up in my head. Guess my mind did what it wanted with that because it certainly wasn't game night I was thinking about and let's say I was a little glad you weren't showing back up for a few weeks. Now... do you think that was easy on me? Knowing I'd been in bed with Donna, knowing I was thinking about someone else, and then on top of that knowing it was my best friend?"

Dick felt like his world had narrowed down to only Wally the longer he talked. He could feel the excitement rushing through his veins, _felt_ the wonder that he knew painted itself on his face, and he couldn't stop his confession from leaving him a second later.

"The guy I said I was attracted to when we were kids? It was you."

Wally's lips curved up in a little smile. "Yeah, dude, I know."

"What?"

"You do know you talk in your sleep sometimes, right?"

"Uh..."

Wally chuckled, leaning forward and studying Dick. "I think I got the point the night you _moaned_ my name and blew your load in your sleep a few seconds later. You never made any advance toward me when you were awake and I figured you had a thing about not mixing work and pleasure and I was still kind of confused about my own sexuality, so I just let it slide. Maybe... I shouldn't have."

Dick stared at him, knowing he had to look like a dumbass with his lips parted, his cheeks on fire, and if Wally looked at his lap, he was oh so screwed. He could feel his panties straining under the press of his erection and it was all he could do not to arch up and get a little friction on it. 

Arousal swam in his veins and he shivered, forcing himself to look down at the bed between them. "It's only ever been one guy I've thought of... or like anonymous no-faced dude."

"Will you tell me what you used to dream about? Or... if you remember, what you dreamed about that night?"

Dick dipped his head in embarrassment and coughed. "I um..." he let out a tiny laugh, "pretty sure that was the night there were dozens of dreams and all of them were sexual and most of them were you. So God only knows when I finally lost it. I hadn't jacked off in, like, a week and as a kid, well," he laughed, "alright, even as an adult that's not a great idea."

"Guess it is if you want to explode in your sleep, but probably not a great idea for other than that."

Dick took a peek at Wally, found him smiling smugly at him, and he bit the inside of his lip to keep himself from grinning in return. They stared at each other for a minute before Wally rolled up onto his knees and scooted closer to him. "Always wanted to try this when we were kids... you okay if I try it now?"

Dick wet the inside of his lips and leaned back on his hands, leaving himself open for whatever Wally had in mind, knowing the look on his face was all the answer Wally would need. 

Wally carefully straddled Dick's lap and leaned in to ghost his lips over Dick's mouth. They hesitated for a second and then Dick chased after him, leaning up into another kiss, this one searing. It took Dick's breath away, left him with air lodged in his esophagus, his head swimming, and he thought for a moment he was coming unglued. Wally's tongue slid into his mouth and Dick moaned, letting them fall back on the bed as he reached up for Wally, guiding him to actually settle on his lap, to lean against his chest. His cock lay trapped between them, so hard it hurt, and he could find no other place he wanted it to be than there.

Every kiss woke something inside him, every lazy draw of Wally's tongue against his own left him yearning for more. The feeling of a very masculine body pressed against his own was all the answer he'd needed in the attraction department. Even if it was only Wally he was attracted to, it was very much real. His hands skimmed over hard lines of muscle and bone, over hips that were anything but what he was used to holding onto, and then down along his thighs, feeling the power of them. A runner's body, beautiful and sculpted and everything Dick wanted right then.

His hips rocked up and Wally's jerked back down against him. Arousal sparked through him like he'd been lit on fire and it took everything in him not to roll Wally over and rut him into the bed like a madman. 

They parted just enough to catch their breath, Wally's hands exploring Dick's chest and sides, then up along his shoulders and to his biceps where he squeezed and groaned.

Dick smiled up at him, intrigued by Wally's reactions as much as his own. "We both really want this... not just the idea of it."

Wally nodded, his gaze firmly on Dick's bicep, his fingers caressing it. "Yeah..."

"Hey, I'm up here," Dick teased, his voice filled with every ounce of yearning he felt. Wally's hips jerked against him and Dick moaned, arching up toward him. 

"Fuck... I want more."

"Me, too."

Dick's breath hitched and then he went with it, tugging Wally flush against him and rolling them over. He fitted himself between Wally's thighs and leaned down to kiss him as he started to unfasten Wally's pants.

By the time he had Wally's open, his own were undone and Wally's hand was rubbing him through the panties he had on. Breath huffed out of him and he jerked against the touch, beyond excited. Breaking away from the kiss, he glanced down to watch the first bit of dampness appear on the fabric and he groaned happily at the appearance of it.

His hand slid in the slit of Wally's boxer briefs and he closed his fist around his cock, giving it a solid stroke. A few more quick jerks and Wally tensed under him, panting, his hand on Dick's wrist urging him forward. He let out a loud groan and then there was cum cascading down over his fist and Wally was jerking his hips somewhat frantically.

"Holy shit," Dick whispered, stroking him through it until Wally whined and he extracted his hand, wiping it on the leg of his jeans and leaning further over him to try to steal a kiss.

Wally grabbed hold of his shoulders instead and rocked upward with a little cry and Dick watched his cock strain against the front of briefs. "Not... done. Advantages to being fast." The words came out gritted and just this side of desperate and Dick shivered at how that made him feel.

Leaning down, he licked over Wally's nipple, earning another cry and at the little bite he gave he got his head pushed against Wally's chest while Wally humped against him.

Dick pried himself off and pushed his jeans down to under his ass, palming himself through his panties and then shifting them back until they were under his balls. He maneuvered around until he had Wally free of his briefs and then brought them together. His balls instantly tightened and he had to still them both so he didn't lose it at first contact with another cock. "Oh _God_."

Wally squirmed and Dick gasped as his cock spurted a few times. It wasn't quite his orgasm, but it was damn close. "Holy _fuck_. Stay still for a second."

"One one thousand," Wally gritted out and Dick choked out a laugh.

"Fuck you, I'm gonna cum if you don't stay still. _God_."

Wally moaned and then his hips were jerking hard and fast. "Fuck it. _Cum_. We're doing this again."

Dick trembled all over from the intensity of another cock sliding against his own, from the foreign feeling and the desire he'd been staving off for so many years, and then he was cumming. It was forceful, took his breath away, left him jerking his hips roughly as he spilled all over Wally's cock, his panties having slipped halfway up in the process. He could feel them filling with cum and it set him off even harder. His hips moved quicker, the bed protesting, and before he knew it, Wally was crying out under him and he was feeling the throb of a cock right against his own. The sensation of another man's spunk sliding down his shaft was absolutely _everything_. His hips kept rocking and before he knew it, he was cumming _again_ , this time with a breathless mantra of, "Wally... oh _God_ , Wally!" as the hardest orgasm of his life slammed through him.

When he came back to himself he was trembling, clutching Wally like a lifeline and every nerve ending was on fire. Wally jerked his hips under him and Dick shoved his face against Wally's shoulder to muffle a shout of pleasure. The aftershocks were almost as good as the orgasm itself and it took him a good five minutes to stop shaking and actually catch his breath.

By the time he had, Wally had rolled them to their sides and was just gently stroking his hip, watching him.

"So... what should we not repress?"

Dick flicked his gaze up to Wally, still shaken and a little breathless. He shivered as he laughed, flopping on his back and closing his eyes. "The fact that I want you like I've never wanted another?"

"Mmmhmm..." Wally's warmth settled right beside him and he felt it as Wally shifted his panties back up to cover his slowly easing cock. "These look great on you. I like them."

Dick let his smile shine on his lips for a minute before replying. "That's good because I'm not giving them up."

Wally's breath tickled his ear and then he was straddling Dick's thigh, his cock sliding against Dick's hip as he rocked against him. "I'm not giving _you_ up, so you better get used to a speedster's needs."

Dick reached up and grabbed Wally's ass, helping him rock against him. "You haven't fucked a Bat before, have you? Trust me... we're _insatiable_."


End file.
